


| Lotion Bitch | J3T•DK |

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Anal, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral, da kurlzz is j3t's bitch, matty's sensitive, physically sensitive btdubs, that lotion that johnny metioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George won't give Matt's lotion back 'till he's his bitch.</p><p>(i suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	| Lotion Bitch | J3T•DK |

**Author's Note:**

> *drinks bout 40 black label md's and writes porn*  
> J3T•DK  
> their actual names are used in this sooo,,,, yeah.

Matt jumped onto his bunk and lifted up his mattress to grab his favorite lotion. It wasnt there.  
He went through all his blankets and under his pillow, where the fuck was it?  
"You looking for this, Matt?"  
Matthew turned around and glared, of course it was George, he always pulled this shit on him.  
"Dude, just give it back." Matt reached for the lotion and George pulled it back.  
"Nu-uh-uh! I want you-" George pause for effect, "-to be my bitch, Mattie."  
Matthew rolled his eyes and swipped at the bottle again, "Damn it, George! Give it!" He growled at the buff man, who laughed and sat on the bed with him.  
George wrapped an arm around Matt's waist and he stiffened.  
"Im being serious, Matt." George said looking at him.  
"Will it make you stop taking my stuff?" Matt narrowed his eyes at the bigger man.

"Depends on how good you do, Mattie." George pushed him down onto the bed and pulled the curtain closed.  
He started pulling off his clothes.  
Matt watched until he was just in his skimppies and followed in suit.

When they were both naked George ran his hands over Matthew's body.  
Matt raised his hands and places them on George's hips, squeezing gently.  
He felt awkward, knowing he'd have to spend the next few months with this guy, on this bus, imagining /this/ every time he looked at George.

George bent down and licked up Matt's neck making him cringe.  
"Don't do that." He said sternly.  
George looked up at him and went onto sucking on his neck, leaving noticeable hickeys under his jaw and over his Adam's apple.  
He let out a shaky breath under the large man.  
Matt moved his hands up to George's face and reached for a kiss, the other pulled away, "You heard what I said, you're /my/ bitch."  
He reached between their legs and started to jerk Matt off, "No lotion for you, not yet."   
George was smiling as Matt writhed around, not liking the large amount of friction that was George was creating on his junk.  
He was probably the /most/ sensitive guy ever, he couldn't beat his meat with out lube or he'd wind up in pain and not pleasure. But he also hated going in and buying lubricant, it made him feel awkward.   
So he'd just go get lotion instead, it was normal for a guy to walk in and just grab lotion, right?

Matt bit his lip and glared at George, "That hurts." He said, making sure George could hear and understand him.  
George raised his eyebrows and looked down at Matthew, his eyes narrowing, "I don't want you talking." Was all he said as he dipped his head down and licked the underside of Matt's shaft.  
He gasped at what he was doing, licking around the base all the way to tip, taking his dick in his mouth and sucking harshly on the head before letting go.

George pulled Matthew up by his hair, making the smaller man grimace, and down to his cock, "Go ahead."  
Matt didn't know what to do, he'd never sucked any one off before.  
What made George think he knew how to do this?  
He took a breath and said, "I don't know how."  
George huffed angrily. Oh, right, he wasn't supposed to talk. George shoved him to the mattress face first.  
George pressed a dry finger into Matt's ass an said, "When I told you not to talk, I meant it." He pushed another one in and made Matthew gasp and groan in pain.  
With a third inside of him, George moved them, pressing around and stretching him weakly.  
Matt let out a gasping moan and he knew that George had poked at his prostate. George did it again and Matt bucked his hip, moaning some more.

George pulled his fingers out and Matt was thankful for a moment before he felt George pressing his dick into him.  
He cried out as the head of George's cock popped into him and the rest was sliding quickly into him.  
"Don't worry, Matt, I used some lube, just not much." George chuckled as the writhing puddle of black curly head and body hair under him flew the birdie.   
George pushed Matt's hands down into the bed and pulled his his back only to shoved them forward quickly.  
"Stop flipping me off, bitch." He said thrusting quickly into him. "Aron sure did show me 'how to hump with out loving'"  
Matt wanted to say 'no shit' but decided against it, seeing what happened last time.  
George had leaned down and was biting harshly on the back of his neck. All his hair was moved into his face as teeth sunk into and punctured the skin on the nape of his neck.

George kept angling to hit his prostate and succeeded every time.  
Matt squeezed his eyes shut as he felt orgasm coming onto his, he yelled out as he came, hoping it would work as a warning since he couldn't talk.  
It wasn't much later, after continuing to pound his friend into his own bed, that George came, pulling out and blowing his load over Matthew's back.   
George let go of Matt and he plopped down behind him, laughing at his friend's ass still in the air.

He threw his clothes back on and tossed Matt's lotion at him, "You can have this back now."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!  
> they keep this shit coming, homies!
> 
> (btdubs dont watch Chappie if you dont want to cry)


End file.
